A Life Without Love is Like a Year Without Summer
by OfLoveAndLiterature
Summary: Prompt #77: "I love you." "Gross. Why?"


Warning this is sickeningly sweet. Jac may appear a bit OOC here but soft happy Jac is my everything okay?

Jac and Zosia were enjoying a nice rare moment alone, it was a lazy Sunday in the middle of the afternoon on a cold winter's day. They both had a day off, which was a rare occurrence for the both of them but they'd stacked up so many holidays that they had been forced to take a day off from Hanssen, and to be fair they were over-worked. Although they protested against at first, they did feel the sense of relief when they begrudgingly gave in.

They had been dating for about seven months now, only a select few knew about it because both of them liked to keep their private lives private, as much as they could do anyway. Of course, there were rumours, there were always rumours. The trouble with hospital gossip is it travels fast but they paid it no mind. She was sure it was all down to Domonic anyway, he couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut.

Zosia had seen a dramatic change in Jac since they started dating, she was still her usual cold professional self at work, she never let that mask slip but when they were at home, when they were alone there were subtle differences. The way her eyes softened when she looked at her, the gentle affectionate touches that came and went, the smile that she reserved just for her. It made Zosia's heart swell slightly, she never knew that Jac could behave like this. It was evident that Jac had let her walls fall down around her, let her see her real self not just the cold posterior that she let the rest of the world see.

Jac had been so brilliant the last year, she had helped her through so much. It had surprised her when it first happened. The day Arthur died, she felt like her world was crumbling around her when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her in. The same woman she had been arguing with all day was the only one there when she thought she had no-one. Dom was angry with her for a long time for not being there for Arthur when she most needed him and that just fed her inner guilt even more but Jac had been there to reassure her, to make sure she was okay and she couldn't have been more grateful for that.

She was there again when her bipolar started to seriously affect her again, she managed to convince her to go back to her therapist, everywhere she looked she was there. At times she found it annoying, like Jac couldn't trust her on her own or that she was treating her she was fragile but she knew that Jac was just there because she was concerned, because she cared.

Zosia blew hot air out of her lungs as she flipped through the current novel she was reading, the only sound that could be heard was the gentle crackling of the fireplace and the low soft music that was playing in the background. They were both wrapped up in warm sweaters and comfortable jeans, sat beside each other on the plush sofa.

Unbeknownst to Zosia, Jac had been staring at her for several moments taking in her time to drink her all in. She had her head propped up with her arm and a soft smile playing on her lips as she looked at Zosia. It had taken her a long time to feel like this again but she was finally happy. Truly happy. She never thought she'd feel like this again, so used to shutting everyone off around her but the brown-haired junior doctor had somehow wormed her way into her heart and Jac found herself not really caring about that at all. She rejected it at first of course, in complete denial of her own feelings but once she gave in to everything she was feeling, the only thing that she wished is that she'd done it sooner.

Jac reached over to card gentle fingers in the long loose strands of hair flowing down Zosia's back. She loved seeing her with her hair down, she was so used to seeing it wrapped up in a tight bun at work but now that they were living together she got to see Zosia with her hair free most nights. She looked beautiful like this. Relaxed, content, happy.

"I love you." The words slipped out before she could stop them, too wrapped up in the moment.

"Gross, why?" Zosia snorted, her eyes not leaving the page of her book.

Jac rolled her eyes, an amused smile on her face. She continued carding her fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful. Smart. Mine."

Zosia finally lifted her eyes off the page and looked up at Jac with an arched eyebrow, a warm soft smile now spreading onto her lips. She just stared at her for a second with what most people would call heart-eyes.

"Jac Naylor. When did you get so soft?" She let out a pure laugh, leaning her head back in the seat and placing the book to the side of her.

"Shut up," Jac muttered grumpily, leaning in to pinch her girlfriend's side.

Zosia just laughed louder, she couldn't believe this was her life now. It almost felt like she was in an alternative dimension.

Jac leant in, pressing her smile to the side of her head leaving a gentle kiss before pulling away.

Jac looked like she was about to get up and go do something so Zosia reached over and gently grabbed her wrist.

"I love you, too." Her voice was so soft and her eyes were full of emotional.

"You know, just for the record." She smirked, her thumb rubbing a soft pattern into the back of Jac's hand.

Jac beamed, leaning in for a proper kiss this time.

"I know." She smiled softly.

"I was just going to make myself a hot chocolate, do you want one?" She asked, half perched on the couch now.

"Please," Zosia responded.

Jac gave a gentle nod before getting up and moving to the kitchen. Once she was there, she suddenly stopped. When was she this fucking domesticated? Ugh, she is so smitten it made her feel sick. She was now the couple that she used to hate. She shrugged her shoulders, if this is what being happy is like then it's worth it.


End file.
